


You’re My Zing

by CougsenStuckyLover98



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Halloween, Hotel Transylvania (Movies) References, Human Disaster Steve Rogers, M/M, Marvel Universe, Movie: Hotel Transylvania (2012), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Spooky, Stucky - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, Vampire Natasha Romanov, Werewolf Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CougsenStuckyLover98/pseuds/CougsenStuckyLover98
Summary: A human stuck in a hotel full of monsters... What could possibly go wrong?Especially when a once in a lifetime event occurs that brings even more trouble than already thought possible...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Broken Down

**Author's Note:**

> A Hotel Transylvania/Marvel AU Crossover that I hope y’all enjoy for Spooky Season! Have a safe and fun Halloween!

Steve sighed as he tried once more to get his car started. The thing was a million years old, so he wasn't exactly surprised that it broke down, he just wishes it could've done that closer to the airport or at least somewhere he had cell service. He went ahead and sent a group text to his friends, hoping his phone would just give in and send it anyways, but no such luck. There was nothing but thick forest on both sides of this road. "Nice shortcut, Sam," Steve thought bitterly. He kicked at his tire, like that was going to actually do anything. He sat on the trunk of the car hoping that someone would come along and be able to help him, only to be disappointed a few hours later when not a single car had passed by and there were dark clouds forming in the already darkening evening sky. Steve got back in the car and closed the door. He turned on his phone's battery saver and tried one more useless time to start the car. He groaned in frustration as it only sputtered before going silent again and completely shutting off. 

"Of all the times and places you had to break down in the middle of absolutely nowhere." he griped, smacking the steering wheel.  
He looked out his window and saw the dark clouds still forming, but nothing had started falling yet. "Guess I'm trapped here for a while." he said. He reached behind him and grabbed the emergency blanket from his backseat that Sam always made him keep in here just for situations like this. Sam had a deep mistrust of Steve's car, always telling Steve he should get a newer one and that he'd even help pay for it if Steve needed him to.  
But Steve was stubborn. 

The car had been his mother's, he'd helped her pick it out when he was a kid, and it was one of the last things he had from her that still held their fresh memories. Losing this car was almost like losing her all over again. Sam understood Steve's feelings about it, but ever since they'd broken down three times in one day and Sam found out that the tow people knew Steve by name, Sam made him promise to always keep a pack of things in here. Snacks that couldn't go bad, clothes he could have if he ever needed them, and of course that emergency blanket. 

Steve also had a hat and some gloves but those were due to his own forgetfulness leaving them in the car. Steve could hear thunder now and figured he'd wait for the storm to stop before walking and trying to find some form of civilization somewhere where he could call a tow truck and get back home.  
He knew his friends would be gone to the airport by now and he was starting to regret declining Sam's offer of getting a ride with him and not risking Steve's car not making it. Now he'd have to tell Sam that he'd been right and Sam was never going to let that go. As the rain started to pound down on Steve's car, he grabbed his sketchbook (Because yes, Sam, he absolutely does have to bring his book with him) and he started sketching the view out his window, getting so lost in it that when he snapped out of his trance, he noticed he'd drawn eyes staring through the trees at him. 

Millions of glowing eyes peeking from between trunks and dead branches, watching his every move, waiting for the perfect time to race out and grab him and drag him away. They knew he'd have to leave his car eventually, and when he did-

Steve's eyes snapped open as his heart raced and his breathing was fast and shaking. Steve looked around at the trees and saw nothing there besides what should obviously be there. He looked at the sketchbook in his lap and saw no eyes between the trunks he'd drawn. There were no tops on those trunks, meaning he’d fallen asleep halfway through his drawing. Steve sighed and ran his hands over his face. Still feeling tense, he risked a glance into the trees again, seeing nothing but wet earth and lights and leaves. Steve looked out again and squinted, focusing on the yellow lights shining dimly in the distance. Steve got a hopeful feeling in his chest. If he could make it back there, he could maybe call someone and get his car fixed in time to rent a new one for the trip. Steve popped his trunk and grabbed the bag that had his clothes inside of it, then grabbed a few snack s from his emergency pack that he could snack on as he walked. It would definitely be a journey, but Steve knew he could make it. 

He pulled the straps up his arms, and started his walk.


	2. Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds a place to stay... but will he stay sane while he’s there?

Steve walked for miles. His feet were killing him, but he was almost there and he wasn't going to stop now. As he got closer, he saw other people walking up and through the door, all of them dressed as monsters and creatures from movies and tv shows he'd seen. It wasn't even October yet. So what are all these people doing? Steve walked the rest of the way over and blended in with the end of the crowd as they all walked inside. The place looked more like a castle than a hotel as he got closer, and inside looked like it was right out of a Dracula movie. "What the hell is this place?" Steve asked himself. He spun in a circle, looking around at everyone and everything as he tried to wrap his head around all this. "You look lost." a voice came from behind him. Steve jumped and turned around, trying to see who had said that, but saw no one. "Who just talked to me?" he asked. "Me, obviously. Name's Scott." 

"I'm sorry, but I still don't see where you're at?" Steve said. The voice sighed and Steve nearly had a heart attack when he felt a hand grab his and shake it in an annoyed greeting. "You... You- You're-"

"Yeah, I'm invisible. Jeez, kid, you act like you've never seen this before. You gonna pick your jaw up off the floor any time soon?" Scott asked him. Steve snapped his mouth shut and tried to think of something to say, but he was awkwardly saved by Scott saying, "Alright, kid. You're freaking me out so I'm gonna go somewhere else." The man started moving away and Steve watched as people actually moved out of the way as Scott walked by them. Steve finally was able to make his feet move and he rushed to the front desk, only to become shocked again when he saw a rotting corpse walking around and groaning before it turned to face him and held out a room key. "Hey, ya gonna take your key or what?" Steve turned around to see a guy, who was visible and normal looking. Thank God! He had shoulder length, dark brown hair and some scruff on his face. He looked a little older than Steve and was definitely larger. The black sweater he was wearing was stretched across the muscles of his arms and chest as he stood there with his arms crossed, waiting for Steve to grab his key and check in. 

Steve felt something rush through his entire body when his blue eyes met grey ones. Something Steve had never felt before, and he could tell the other man had the same sensation, even if he did snap himself out of it sooner. 

He was now waving his hand in front of Steve's face and looking mildly concerned. 

"Sir? Can you hear? You're kinda forming a line behind us." he said. Steve snapped out of his shock and took the key from the zombie, accidentally taking his finger off with it. 

"Oh, my god, I am so sorry. I didn't mean-"

The man behind him was laughing. Steve looked back at him and he waved his hands, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, you should just see your face right now. They lose body parts all the time, it's no big deal to them. Good thing, too, cause once one'a my little brothers took off with an arm in his mouth and Clarence just looked after him and groaned the way zombies do before shufflin' along." 

"Your little brother had a zombie's arm in his mouth?" Steve asked.  
The man nodded, "Oh yeah. Werewolves, ya know? Pups'll run around and chew on absolutely anything... I'm Bucky, by the way." he stuck his hand out and Steve looked at it a moment before he shook it. Steve wanted to laugh. He had to be dreaming! He was still asleep in his car, the rain pouring around him, and he was definitely not shaking a werewolf's hand right now. No. Nada. This wasn't happening and it certainly wasn't going on for an awkward amount of time. "So, you've been shaking my hand for, like, two minutes now... Do I get to know your name too?" 

Steve gasped and jerked his hand free, "Oh. Sorry. My name is Steve. It's, uh, been real nice meeting you and all but I think I'm gonna head to my room now." he said, needing to get out of here and rest his mind. Bucky nodded, "Long trip? I understand that. Especially having hundreds of little siblings. Man I thought dad was gonna go rabid by the time we got here," he said with a laugh. Steve gave an awkward chuckle and nodded, "Yeah, I bet. Well... bye, Bucky." he grabbed his suitcase and started towards the elevator. 

Bucky smiled as he watched Steve walk away. "See you later, Steve." he muttered, a small, goofy grin on his face that Steve returned as the elevator doors closed. 

The zombie behind the counter groaned at him, getting his attention back and shoving the key at him, rolling his dead eyes as he shuffled off. Bucky glanced back at the elevator for a moment before he heard the sounds of his parents calling his name and he was once again back in the real world. As he helped settle out his many tiny siblings, he watched how his parents interacted, full of love and laughter even as the kids scrambled all over the place, and wondered if Steve had felt the same Zing that would give them that type of bond as well. Bucky was definitely determined to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Scott Lang the invisible man because of his ant-man powers making him small and practically invisible. :)  
> Hope y’all enjoy the story!


	3. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s first few hours in the Hotel.

Steve was definitely going crazy. He found his room after having to ask a very friendly spirit which floor it'd be on and getting an entire history on how hotels in his day looked. Steve couldn't deny he was fascinated with that. He liked history on all things. When he got to his door, he reached for the knob and shouted in surprise when the shrunken head hanging on the door talked to him. "Stop shoutin'! Actin' like you ain't never seen a shrunken head before." "S-sorry." he stuttered. "Mm-hm. Get inside. Enjoy your stay." the door opened and Steve walked inside. He groaned as he looked around the dark room. There were candles in their holders on the wall, giving small light to the room and a deep crimson canopy bed near the window. He sighed as he sat his cases down and unpacked his clothes to put them in the small dresser in the room, jumping back when a line of spiders came scuttling out and wishing him a happy, insect free stay at the Hotel Transylvania. Steve thanked them uncertainly and finished putting his things away. He checked his phone and saw the battery almost dead. He was glad now that Sam always made him keep a portable charger in that emergency pack. Not that it would do any good to charge the phone when he didn't have any service out here. 

He shoved his case under the bed, after checking that there was nothing that would eat his things under there, and then lay on top of the mattress. He was a little disturbed by how much he instantly loved this bed. It's top blanket was soft silk, the sheets underneath were a smooth satin. He felt more relaxed than he had in a long time. He could feel himself drifting off as he laid there until a knock on his door and the shrunken head telling whoever it was to wear earplugs while talking to him. Steve rolled his eyes as he stood and walked over to the door. He opened it and saw a woman standing there. She had extremely pale skin, long red hair that was twisted into an extravagant braid, and deep red lipstick. She seemed very intimidating, and Steve willed himself not to back up as she looked him over. 

"C-can I help you?" Steve asked her. 

One of her perfect eyebrows arched as she glanced around the room. Steve wondered what she was looking for. 

"I heard we had a new guest. Who are you?" 

"I'm Steve. Steve Rogers. Who are you?" He asked. 

Her red eyes met his again and she gave a dangerous grin, exposing two very sharp looking fangs where her canine teeth should be. "Natasha Romanoff. So, what are you?" She asked in her sultry voice.

"W-what am I?" Steve asked. There was a gleam in her eyes that Steve didn't quite like, but he did his best to ignore and not overthink it. 

"What kind of monster?" She asked. 

"Oh-" Steve didn't know what to do. She thought he was one of them! Did he lie and tell her he was? Something in his gut told him that would be the fastest way to get him killed by this woman. Steve knew she probably seemed dangerous for a reason, and he didn't want to find out what it was. 

"I'm a vampire." He said, feeling as though he really was made of ice as he was stared at. She said nothing for a moment, and Steve was worried that she knew he was lying. But then her red lips turned into a smirk and she nodded. "Well, it's nice to see another of us in the hotel. When did you get in?" 

"Just a few hours ago, actually."   
Again, she nodded. "And you're enjoying it so far? All unpacked and settled in?" 

"Yeah, I'm all unpacked. That bed is really comfy!" Steve said.   
Natasha squinted for a moment, looking suspicious, but didn't dwell on it. That relieved Steve. 

"Yeah, Fury usually has the best here for new guests and old ones. Especially when there's parties filling up the hotel for a few days." 

"What party?" Steve asked. He'd seen a few decorations out in the lobby but didn't stop to see what they were. "Bucky's party. He's turning twenty-one and that's a pretty big deal with werewolves. Officially and adult and all. It's Saturday night, and for some people the hotel is a pretty long trip so they come early to get settled and relax before it all starts." 

Steve nodded, "Sounds like it'll be pretty packed, huh?" 

Natasha didn't answer, only asked him another question. "Have you fed recently?" She asked, her eyes sharp and questioning again. 

Steve lied and nodded quickly, "Before I got in, actually." 

Natasha hummed. "Alright, well, I haven't. So I'm going to do that now. But maybe soon you can hunt with me. I'd like to get to know you more, Steve." 

Steve nodded, "Yeah. That sounds good." He said. Natasha was gone before his eyes, replaced with a bat that was quickly flying out his window. 

Steve closed the window behind her and went back to the mattress.   
He laid there, wondering about his friends and what they might be doing. Wondering if they'd still gone on the vacation or were looking frantically for him. He knew it was most likely the latter and that only added more guilt to what he was already feeling from lying to Natasha. He picked up his phone again, grumbling at the small x where his bars should be as he looked at the time. It was already three a.m. and Steve wondered where the time had gone. "Guess it flies when you're losing your mind." he said to the empty room. 

"Or when you're screamin' a place down!" the head on his doorknob called to him. Steve rolled his eyes as he snorted with amusement and pulled the top covers back to lay down. He was warm within minutes, and fell into a sleep filled with dreams of warm fur and an amazing feeling he'd never known before. 

Steve smiled into his pillows and continued to drift.


	4. Meeting the Owner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a run-in with who owns the Hotel and finds out a bit about Natasha, her past, and what he felt when he met Bucky.

When it was morning, Steve was woken up by screams. He bolted out of his bed, getting tangled in the sheets and ending up on the floor as he looked around for the source of the noise. He looked over at the nightstand and saw a skull sitting there screaming "Wake up call" and as he listened, he could hear it coming from other rooms as well. 

He sighed as he stood, bad heart still hammering, and got dressed for the day. He wore a dark, navy blue sweater and black skinny jeans. Over his sweater, because it was freezing in this hotel, he wore a grey jacket and zipped it before he ran his fingers through his hair to comb it into place. He opened the door and was greeted by the shrunken head, who still hadn't let go of his scream yesterday and asked who he was going to scream at now. "Haven't decided yet." he replied, and walked on. He took the elevator down to the lobby and took a deep breath before stepping off. 

"You can do this Steve. Just keep up the act that you're a vampire and everything will be fine. Hopefully no one here had super sharp hearing." He was aware he probably looked weird as he talked to himself but he really didn't care. He was in a hotel full of monsters, for crying out loud, he was allowed to look crazy. Besides, people would probably think he was talking to Scott. 

As Steve was looking around, he saw Bucky standing near a food table and decided to walk over to him. "Hey." he said. Bucky turned to him and smiled, adjusting his grip on the small child he had in his arms. "Hey Steve. What's up?" he asked, handing the girl a chocolate chip cookie (after he looked around for someone, Steve noticed. So the small girl probably wasn't supposed to have that cookie) and then taking one to offer Steve. Steve took the cookie, "Thanks. Who's this?" he asked. Bucky smiled and bounced the little girl playfully, "My youngest sister, Mary. Can you say hi to Stevie, Mary?" he asked in a baby voice. Mary didn't even look up. She just kept chewing on her cookie, making Bucky laugh. "Priorities, I guess." Bucky said. Steve laughed and nodded, "I completely understand. So is she your only sibling?" Bucky shook his head, "Definitely not. I'm the oldest of about two hundred. Mary here is the youngest until Mom pops again. Should be any day now that happens." 

Steve realized his jaw had dropped at "two hundred" and he snapped it shut. "You have one hundred and ninety nine younger siblings?" he asked. Bucky nodded, "Yep. Werewolves multiply like rabbits, man. But it's pretty cool having a huge family like that. I'd give the world to my baby brothers and sisters if I could," he said, cuddling Mary closer as she had passed out on his shoulder. "That's really nice," Steve said, "I'm an only child so I don't really know what that's like." 

Bucky nodded, "Well, I can very much assure you that my parents would totally let you borrow a few kids if you wanted to," he said with a laugh, "We love'em to death but all the kids after me are still just pups so they're kind of rowdy." 

Steve laughed and was going to ask if Bucky wanted to grab some of the food and sit with him so he'd be more comfortable with Mary's sleeping dead weight, but a large crowd of rough housing children was slowly making it's way over and Bucky groaned. "Okay, I'd love to stay and talk but I gotta get this one laid down for the rest of her nap and then control that chaos. See you around, Stevie." he said as he turned to leave. "Hey, wait," Steve said. Bucky turned back to him, "Yeah?" 

"Uh. Maybe later if you're free we could... continue?" he asked. Bucky's face lit up with a bright grin as he nodded, "Yeah, that sounds nice. I'll come find you. What's your room number?" he asked.

"It's room six thirteen." Steve replied. 

"Six thirteen. Got it. I'll drop by once all these guys are settled. See ya, Steve." Bucky turned away and walked off. Steve watched as he placed Mary in a baby stroller and a woman who must've been Bucky's mom smiled at him. As Steve watched, Bucky let out a sharp whistle, getting the attention of all the wrestling pups and then pointing sternly to a table that had a ton of dishes spread across it. "All'a you get over here and sit for dinner." Steve chuckled as the pups groaned, but sat anyway. "And I'd better see the vegetables eaten too, not just your meats. Or no more roughhousing til the trip is up." 

All of the pups let out louder groans, but they started eating anyway and grimacing their ways through broccoli and carrots and peas. Before long, all the kids were finished and back to roughhousing. 

Steve decided he'd explore elsewhere until Bucky came looking for him and he walked off. He came to the beginning of a long hallway and started walking down it, shivering as it got colder and colder until he could see his breath and he was shivering even with his jacket on. He came to a staircase at the end of the hall and he thought for a second whether or not he should walk down it. His curiosity got the better of him and he took the first step down. He wished he had a flashlight now as it got darker and danker the further down he stepped, until he finally came to an open room and he walked inside. There was a large portrait that immediately caught his eye of a beautiful woman. She resembled Natasha and Steve wondered is this wasn't her mother or someone else related to the vampire. 

"What are you doing down here!?" a voice hissed from behind him. Steve spun around to see a tall figure gliding towards him and snarling. "I-I'm sorry. I was just walking around and-"

"You are who Natasha told me about." the man said. "Who are you?" Steve asked. "Who I am is none of your concern. I own this place. Natasha told me about having a new vampire in the hotel but you, human, are no species of mine. How did you get here?" 

"I'm sorry. I know humans aren't welcome here, but my car broke down out by the road and my friends are gone on a trip that I'm supposed to be catching a flight to meet them for right now. I just needed a place to stay until the rain stopped and I could find the service somewhere to call them to come get me-" 

"So you plan to invite more humans to my hotel!?" The man roared, looming over Steve and looking two seconds away from killing him right there. 

"N-no! No, I would never! Listen, sir, I want out of here just as much as you want me out!" 

"And why should I believe that?" The man asked, looking down at Steve with his one good eye. Steve could see the fury there and wanted more than anything to leave and never come back. "Listen, I just need a place to stay until my friends can come back for me-"

"Absolutely not. You think I'm going to risk one of you in my hotel? I may look young but I was not born yesterday. I know how you humans work. That's why I built this place, so all of the monsters out there in the world, lurking in the shadows, can hide from the persecution of the human race. A place where they no longer have to worry about pitchforks and angry mobs breaking down their doors and attacking their families. So they never had to endure the pain I did." 

Steve looked back at the woman and started piecing things together. "She was your wife?" he asked, but the vampire shook his head. "She was a close friend. The last person I ever really trusted. She was my zing, but I wasn't hers. Natasha was her daughter from a previous marriage. Humans took her from me, from Natasha. Forced me to raise Natasha without the guidance of her mother. Your kind have been after us since the beginning of time. Why should I trust you now?" 

Steve looked back to the vampire, "Please, I can't leave. I have no transportation and nowhere else to go."

"I don't care. The second I start letting you humans in is the second I start losing my home again." He snarled. 

The vampire turned on him and his eye started glowing red as he spoke low and slowly to Steve, "You will leave and never return here. You will forget all you know of this place. Now go!" 

Steve blinked as the vampire turned away and started leaving. "But I can't go! I have plans with Bucky later. What am I supposed to tell him?"   
The vampire, who Steve just realized must be the Fury that Natasha had told him about, turned back and gave him a confused glare, "Why are you not hypnotized?" he asked. "Oh. Is that what you were doing? I thought you were just threatening me again. Maybe it's my contacts? I need them to see things but the cover my eye so, you know, they're kind of like a shield I guess." Steve started walking towards the stairs again and Fury stopped him, "What do you mean you have plans with Bucky? What are you planning to do to him?" 

"Nothing! Listen, I am sorry for what happened to you, but not all humans are bad! I'm not going to hurt anyone here! I didn't even plan on hanging out with Bucky until we met and there was that... whatever it was!" He exclaimed. 

The vampire's face had gone into a shocked expression, which worried Steve.   
"You... Zinged with Bucky?" He asked, and somehow his voice sounded ten times more venomous than it had before. 

Steve didn't know what Zinged meant. But given how rapturous the vampire looked right now, Steve was guessing it shouldn't have happened between him and Bucky. 

Steve turned and ran back up the stairs before he could be murdered and never seen again, running right smack into Bucky, who looked like an excited puppy at seeing Steve again. The fluffy ears he had twitched and perked up as he smiled down at Steve. 

"Hey! I was actually looking for you! I, uh, I managed to get the pups down for an early nap and thought maybe we could... hey, are you okay?" Bucky asked, noticing how freaked out Steve must look. 

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Yeah, let's go. Can we explore the hotel a bit? I'd like to learn my way around here." Steve said, maybe a bit too frantically, but Bucky nodded all the same and they began walking. 

Neither of them noticed the vampire creeping slowly behind them.


	5. Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky walk around and learn a little about each other.

"So what brought you to the hotel?" Bucky asked as they walked the grounds. 

Steve sighed, "I got lost on a trip I was taking. I saw the hotel and I decided I should probably stop and rest before trying to reach my next stop. You're here for your birthday, right? Natasha mentioned it." he said. 

Bucky nodded. "Ah, I figured she'd probably be checking you out soon. She's a little weary of new guests but she's great once you get to know her. But, yeah. Twenty-one is kind of big for werewolves, I guess. I never thought much of it but my parents are hoping I might zing with someone. This is usually the age when it happens so I guess by inviting a bunch of people they're hoping it helps. I've told her not to make a huge deal out of it but you know how mothers are." Bucky laughed. 

Steve's heart ached as he nodded, knowing exactly how big of a deal his mother made his birthdays. Steve always suspected it was because of his health issues. They never knew when it might be his last one, so she always made it special. 

"So what about you?" 

"What do you wanna know?" Steve asked, feeling like he wanted to answer anything Bucky could ask. "How about... Where you came from? What you're doing here?" The werewolf asked him. 

Steve nodded as they continued walking, "I'm from Brooklyn. I'm supposed to be on a vacation with my friends right now but my old car died on the road through the woods while I was on my way to the airport and-"

"Airport? Car? You're a vampire, aren't you? Why didn't you just poof into a bat and fly?" Bucky asked with a chuckle. Steve shared in the laughter, "My friends are human. So they might not understand why I'm suddenly a winged creature of the night." He lied. 

Bucky looked shocked. "You're friends with humans!?" He asked. "Are you crazy?" 

Steve sighed, "Not all humans are bad, Bucky. I mean, yeah, there are a few. And I know that in the early days they were pretty terrible to monsters, but humans have come a long way! I'm telling you, there are some really great humans out there. My friends are some of those." 

Bucky ran his hand awkwardly through his hair and chewed his bottom lip. Steve felt bad for snapping about humans but he really didn't want Bucky thinking terribly about them if he found out Steve was human. He cleared his throat and continued walking, holding back his smile when he heard Bucky follow. 

"So, the guy that runs this place-" 

"Fury? You met him, too?" Bucky asked.   
Steve nodded, "Is he always so terrifying?"   
Bucky laughed, "Yeah, he kind of is. But he has good intentions, I guess. Building this place for monsters to be free." 

"Is it really being free though if you're still all hiding out up here away from humans?" Steve asked, and wished he could just stop talking as he saw the look on Bucky's face. 

"Maybe not," Bucky said slowly, "But it's better than being killed and hunted and getting the strange looks. And if I want somewhere safe for my parents and all my little siblings what's so wrong with that?" He asked.   
Steve shook his head, "Nothing! Absolutely nothing, Bucky. I guess I just don't see it the same way you do. I'm sorry." 

"No," Bucky said, "I am. I'm sorry. It's just me being protective. Kind of a thing for werewolves." He said. 

For a bit, they kept circling the grounds of the hotel, not really talking, and Steve was really hoping he hadn't messed anything up.   
He didn't know what else to talk about, until he remembered something Fury had said. 

"Can I ask something?" He asked. Bucky nodded. 

"What's a Zing?" 

Bucky looked down at him, "Oh. It's kind of like... Love at first sight is the best way to describe it. It's like finding the person you'll be with forever. Your true love. You feel this... shock, I guess? Like electricity when you look into their eyes for the first time." 

Steve noticed Bucky was blushing and gave it all he had not to reach out and stroke one of Bucky's cheeks. 

Steve nodded, "Must be nice to find that." He said, looking up at the werewolf. 

"Yeah. My parents are hoping I find a nice girl to zing with and maybe have a few pups of our own but... well... there's a problem with that." Steve looked up at him, "What is it?" he asked. Bucky's face turned a darker pink.   
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. If it's personal." Steve said. 

Bucky cleared his throat a few times, "No, it's fine. Just, don't tell anyone. Only Natasha knows and even she just recently found out. But, I'm um... Well, I'm not exactly... into girls." Bucky glanced nervously at Steve and waited. 

Steve placed a comforting hand on his arm, "You don't have to be nervous with me. I won't tell anyone, I promise." 

Bucky smiled, "Thanks. I'm... thinking of telling my parents soon. I mean I probably should, anyways. It's just always been the tradition that we get married and have a million kids. And, yeah, kids would be great one day but there's always adoption or something. I just don't know if they'd agree with it. With who I am and I don't want that between us if they don't. I don't wanna lose them or any of my baby siblings." 

Steve tightened his arm and he noticed it was linked through Bucky's. When had that happened? Bucky either didn't notice it or didn't mind it, and Steve felt himself hoping it was the latter as they made another round and came to a stop at the cemetery on the grounds. "I'm sure they wouldn't do anything that drastic." he said to the very sad looking werewolf next to him. 

"I know, but the idea gets to me sometimes. I'd like to tell them soon though, because I might've already zinged with someone." 

Steve felt his heart do a weird skip and, while that honestly should have worried him, he didn't pay much mind to it as he asked, "Really? Who?" Bucky turned to him and smiled a little. Steve was extremely screwed now, because he knew he'd zinged with Bucky, too, but he was a human. Would this really work? Would Bucky hate him if he came out and told him he wasn't the vampire that everyone thought he was? He didn't think Bucky had the same hatred of humans since he hadn't reacted badly to Steve telling him his friends were humans. But how would he react to a lie? Probably like everyone else reacts to lies. Badly. 

"Steve? You okay?" Bucky asked, bringing Steve out of his mind. "What? Oh, yeah, sorry. I spaced for a second. So... we zi-"

Before he could finish his question there was a rustling in the bushes that had them both looking over and staring. Then came the tiny howls. "Ah shit. In here, come on." Bucky jumped the gate of the cemetery and Steve followed. "Dammit. Bucky my jacket is stuck!" he said. Bucky quickly helped him get his jacket unstuck, catching Steve as he fell to his feet. "You okay?" he asked. Steve nodded and Bucky took his hand, "Come on in here. They never wrestle around in here." he said, and lead Steve deeper into the cemetery. He saw a few zombies rising from the ground and wondered if his life could possibly get any weirder than this. 

When they came to a stop, it was at a large rock that Bucky climbed up on top of before reaching down to pull Steve up. He could see for miles from this clearer spot and he smiled at the peace he felt in this spot. "So, the cemetery is the one place your siblings won't come in to?" he asked Bucky. Bucky nodded and laughed, "Yeah. I think Mom and Dad told them the place was cursed so they wouldn't bother the zombies while they're rising. They can be a little uncoordinated when they first come back up." 

Steve watched as the ground started moving near them, rising and pulsing until a hand broke through and then a body followed, groaning and stumbling around the cemetery until he turned to face Steve and Bucky. "Hotel is that way, buddy. Find Fury and he'll tell you what to do." Bucky told him. The zombie groaned in thanks, Steve assumed it was thanks anyway, before turning and shuffling off to the hotel. 

As Steve was laughing at the dizzy zombies, the boys didn't notice the rustling of the bushes as the stalking vampire was forced to leave and go back to his hotel and deal with the new zombies. 

And find a way to rid his hotel of the human once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at chapter titles but I hope y’all are enjoying the actual chapters! 😂


	6. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky make it back to the hotel, where they learn more about each other and what the starting phases of being Zinged feel like.

Steve and Bucky walked back through the headstones once they'd heard the ruckus from the pups disappear. Steve's hand brushed Bucky's every so often, until Bucky seemed to get brave first and took Steve's hand in his. Steve looked down at their hands and Bucky followed his gaze, "Uh, I-is this okay?" he asked. 

Steve looked up at him and nodded, squeezing his hand gently, "This is great." he replied. Bucky's grin was beaming, yet bashful as they continued their way up to the hotel. "So, how long are you staying here? At least until the party, right?" Bucky asked hopefully.  
Steve looked up at him, "Do you want me to be at the party?" he asked. 

Bucky nodded, "I'd like it. I don't wanna keep you though if you have to get back to your friends." he said. 

Steve shook his head, “I haven’t found a way yet of contacting my friends. And they obviously haven’t found me, yet. I'd like to stay. For... For longer than the party, if that's alright." 

Bucky was nodding instantly, "Yeah. Yes, definitely." he said, slightly pulling Steve closer. Steve stepped closer as Bucky pulled and wrapped one of his skinny arms around Bucky's back. Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve’s smaller shoulders and they continued walking. Bucky let go of Steve and looked around before gently taking his hand again. Steve used his free hand to rub Bucky's arm comfortingly, letting him know it was okay. Bucky still sighed and shook his head, "I'll tell them. I promise." he said. "Bucky, don't do anything you're not ready for just because of me. I don't mind waiting until you're ready." he cupped Bucky's cheek soothingly. Bucky closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, "It’ll still be soon. I don’t want to keep hiding it from them.” he said before sighing. "Guess I'll let you go do whatever vampires do. Feed, fly, or whatever." He said, but Steve shook his head and clung to Bucky's hand tighter, "I don't need to. Let's go somewhere else." he said. 

Bucky smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that sounds fun. I've got my own room here if you wanna hang out there. Or we could explore the hotel some more. Socialize with a few people?" 

“Your room sounds perfect. Let's be somewhere quiet." Steve said. Bucky nodded, "If you want somewhere quiet then your room might be better,” Bucky chuckled, “Mine is right next to all my little siblings. Wanna head there?" 

Steve nodded and lead the way to his room, the shrunken head looking at both him and Bucky as Steve unlocked the door. Once inside, the boys nervously stood around until Steve suggested they sit. This was suddenly so much bigger then their moments walking the grounds. 

They were both sat on the bed, looking shyly anywhere but at each other. "So..." Bucky started, but he trailed off and let the tension wash over them again. "Are you and artist?" he asked, eyeing Steve's sketchbook and pencils sitting on the bedside table. Steve nodded, "Yeah, kind of. I draw but I'm not that good." he said bashfully. "Can I see some?" Bucky asked, and though he hesitated, Steve handed over one of the sketchbooks and watched as Bucky flipped through it. "Not that good my ass!" Bucky exclaimed, making Steve chuckle. Bucky smiled at him, "Seriously, Steve, these are amazing. You do this professionally?" he asked. Steve shook his head, "No. But I'd like to one day maybe. I just need to get over myself and get my work out there more. Stop worrying about what people might think of me or it." 

"You definitely do! All of these deserve to be seen!" Bucky said, flipping another page, "Oh, I love this one." he said, showing Steve a sketch of the beach. "Oh yeah, that one is a beach I stopped at with my friends before I got here. It was really pretty and it didn't have a ton of people crowding it like most beaches do. Sam tried to get me to try surfing with him. That's not something I'll ever try." Steve said with a laugh. Bucky joined, "Not like you could even if you wanted to.” 

"That’s true. My asthma would hate me if I fell into the water." Steve replied, not thinking about his words. Bucky looked at him oddly, "Asthma? But you're a vampire. I was talking about the sunlight." Ok... think fast, Steve. He knew he'd eventually let something slip. 

"Um, yeah. I've... always been a little difficult in life, I guess. Lots of health issues from before and I guess this one just didn't wanna give me up when I was turned. And I had plenty of coverage when I wanted to be out there with my friends." Steve sat there under Bucky's stare, trying not to freak out and admit everything right now.  
But then the werewolf nodded, and Steve sighed in relief.  
Bucky went back to flipping through the pages. When he got to the last page that Steve had drawn on, he whined a little. "You got any more?" he asked. Steve shook his head, "No, sorry. That's all I brought with me. You'll be the first to see though if I get any inspiration while I'm here." Bucky smiled. “Do you draw anything you like? Or do you have a preference?” Steve packed away his sketchbook as he shrugged nonchalantly. “I like landscapes the most, but I’ll draw anything that comes to mind most days.” Bucky lay back into the pillows, “Wish I could draw like that. Those are so good.” Steve chuckled and lay next to Bucky, the feeling of wanting to be near him was almost overwhelming. It seemed to be for Bucky, too, as he let out what sounded like a relieved sort of exhale and relaxed further into the pillows. “Is this what being Zinged always feels like?” Steve asked. Bucky shook his head, “Not always. It’s stronger in the very beginning, but tapers off after a bit. It’s still always there, it just gets easier to control the... urges... you have with your Zing.” Bucky explained, that pink tint on his cheeks again. Steve gave in to the urge easier this time of wanting to stroke Bucky’s cheek, smiling when Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into it. Steve scooted closer and Bucky opened his eyes. They were darker and looked glassy, and Steve smiled at him as he looked bashful. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this way about anything before.” Steve said. “Neither have I. But I like it.” Bucky replied. Steve’s smile grew, “I do, too. I think I’m gonna like this.” Steve always wanted to see the grin that spread across Bucky’s face just then. Bright and wide and nothing held back. The both of them began yawning as they lay there, laughing between them at how infectious the yawn were becoming. Steve knew he shouldn’t fall asleep again, his regular sleep schedule was going to be so messed up if he kept doing this, but falling asleep with Bucky’s warm body next to his was so tempting right now. It seemed that Bucky wanted to do the same thing, but forced his blue eyes to stay open. “I’ll have to get back to my own room soon, check up on the pups and my mom.” Steve nodded. “What’s it like having so many little siblings to look over?” He asked. Bucky laughed as he rolled to lay on his back. He sighed up at the ceiling, “It’s insane. Like, absolutely insane all the time. But it’s also great having a big family. They drive me crazy sometimes but I wouldn’t trade a single one of them for the world. Especially Mary. I know I’m not supposed to pick favorites, but, well... she’s always been my best little friend since she was born. I’d do anything for her.” Steve grinned as he listened to Bucky gushing about his little siblings, telling him funny things about stuff they do and fights they get into. “You said you’re an only child, right? I can’t imagine what that’s like.” Bucky laughed. Steve joined him and nodded his head, “Yeah I’m the only one. I kind of wanted a sibling but my mom had a hard enough time carrying me. And she never moved on after my dad died. So it was always just me and her.” Bucky must’ve heard the sadness in Steve’s voice. “What happened to them?” Bucky asked, laying his hand over Steve’s. Steve took a shaky breath, “My dad died when I was really young. So I don’t remember much of him. But my mom... she died only three years ago. She got real sick and just couldn’t beat it. She tried her hardest, though. She was my best friend in the entire world. She was the best mom I could’ve ever asked for.” Steve felt a tear slide down his face and quickly wiped it away. He saw Bucky’s eyes were wet as well. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to upset the mood.” He said. But Bucky shook his head and kissed Steve’s cheek. “You didn’t ruin anything. I’m real sorry about your mom. I can’t imagine what that must’ve been like.” Steve was still reeling a bit from the kiss when he answered again. “It was really tough. Still is sometimes. But my friends helped me through it and they really helped me stay on my feet when I felt like I was losing everything.” “Sounds... sounds like they’re good people.” Bucky said, sounding almost pained at admitting that. “They really are, Bucky. You can trust me when I tell you that there are good humans out there. You just have to find the right ones.” Steve said. Bucky didn’t say anything, just looked at their hands now linked together. Steve let them sit silently until Bucky sighed again. “Alright. It’s late. I had a really good time talking to you, Steve. Can we do it again soon?” Bucky asked as he stood. Steve nodded, “Yeah, I’d love that. Wanna meet up tomorrow maybe for breakfast?” “Yeah! I’ll be in the lobby at seven. The pups won’t be up until at least eleven,” Bucky chuckled. Steve stood and walked Bucky to the door, stretching up and kissing Bucky’s cheek without thinking. Bucky blushed and leaned down to kiss Steve’s mouth quickly before turning and nearly running down the hall to the elevator. He gave a small wave as the doors closed and Steve gave a stunned wave right back, not closing his door until the elevator shut and started moving. Steve couldn’t force the smile off his face if he tried.


	7. Meeting New Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky meet for breakfast and Steve meets two new monsters. 
> 
> Fury comes up with a plan.

Steve woke up the next morning, finally at a decent hour, and got out of bed to get ready for whatever today held in store for him. He quickly got dressed and made his hair look better before grabbing his room key and leaving the room to go meet Bucky. 

He got down to the lobby and saw Bucky standing off to the side, talking to Natasha. Steve's heart dropped a bit at seeing her, but before he could go say hello, she waved goodbye and yawned as she walked away. 

Steve assumed she was going to go sleep. Like vampires were supposed to do during the daytime. He sighed as he realized that was the second thing he'd forgotten so far about the monster he was claiming to be, but figured as long as no one found out he was actually a vampire he would be fine. 

Natasha gave him a side eyed glare as she walked by him, and Steve wondered if she knew more than she let on about him, but pushed the thoughts aside as he walked over to Bucky. 

The werewolf smiled bashfully as Steve got to him and Steve's chest felt tight at the amount of affection he felt for the man. 

"Good morning." Steve said when he reached Bucky.   
"Good morning." He replied, tucking some hair behind his ear. Steve smiled up at him and took Bucky's hand in his, rubbing his thumb over it and hearing Bucky's breath catch. 

"How'd you sleep?" Steve asked as he followed Bucky to the dining room.   
"Good. Really good. How was your night?" He asked as they approached the table with the breakfast for the morning spread across it. 

Steve noticed a lot of the ingredients were screaming, crying, or cackling and he pretended as hard as he could not to notice those or the various insects as they sat with their plates at a table tucked away in the corner of the room. 

Bucky immediately started eating, while Steve had to gain a little more courage before he bit into his bagel with scream cheese on it. 

Steve was surprised to find out that it tasted close to regular cream cheese, and he ate the rest of his bagel rather quickly. 

"My night was fine," he said, sipping some coffee. Breakfast was pretty quiet, a few more guests slowly filtered in and one smiled over at them before walking in their direction. 

"Bruce! Hi!" Bucky said cheerfully, standing and going to hug the large, stitched together man. Bruce returned Bucky's hug and Bucky sat back down afterwards. 

"Bruce, this is Steve. Steve, this is Bruce. He's one of my closest friends." Bucky said. 

Steve shook Bruce's hand and smiled up at him. "It's nice to meet you." 

"You too. It's always great to see new faces in the hotel-" 

"Bruce? Brucie!?" A shouting voice cut off Bruce's sentence. Bruce sighed, but there was a fond smile on his face as he looked back and waved at the crazed looking man wandering around the dining room. 

The man made his way over to them, giving Steve an odd sort of glance when he noticed him. 

"Steve, this is Tony. Tony, this is Steve. He's new to the hotel. Be polite." Bruce told the man. 

Tony stepped closer to Steve, his eyes hard and full of rage that Steve didn't understand why it was there. 

"Human." The man hissed, his voice shaking with anger. He went back to Bruce and pointed at Steve. "He's a human!" He shouted, and Steve froze in fear as different monsters started looking their way. 

Bruce looked down at Tony, embarrassed enough for all four of them, before he grabbed Tony's hand and started leading him away. 

"I'm sorry, Steve. I'm gonna get him calmed down. I'm sorry." Bruce said, leading Tony away as he continued shouting about "Humans invading the hotel!" 

Steve sighed when Bruce and Tony were gone, his hands were shaking as he tried to pick up his fork and finish his food.   
"I'm sorry about him. I should've warned you. Usually wherever Bruce goes, Tony isn't far behind. Or vice versa." 

"Tony doesn't look like a monster, though. Is he? What does he have against humans?" Steve asked. 

Bucky bit his lip, looking as if he was thinking about sharing the answers to Steve's questions, before sighing and folding his arms on the table as he leaned closer to Steve and spoke in a hushed voice. 

"Tony... is a human. He was a... scientist... of sorts. He got obsessed with the idea of creating life, of bringing the dead back to life after his parents were killed in a car accident. He wanted to prove to his father that he could do something amazing with his talents." 

"Did he? Manage to bring them back?" Steve asked. 

Bucky shook his head grimly. "I've heard that's what started his descent into his madness. He failed to bring the dead back to life... so he started trying to create life instead. Bruce was his only successful creation, but when the townspeople saw what Tony had done... well... they put a face to the person who'd been digging up the graves they'd been finding. Bruce went on a bit of a panicked rampage, which terrified the people, and he ran off before Tony could stop him. Tony was in an asylum for nearly ten years before he escaped." 

Steve shivered as he listened to Bucky's story. He couldn't imagine the hell Tony had been through. He could understand why Tony had a hatred of humans now. 

"So he's been here since then?" Steve asked. 

Bucky shook his head, "No. He spent about three years looking for Bruce. Then once he found Bruce they started moving from place to place until they met Fury. Then they started living here. Tony keeps things running up on the highest floor where he can be closest to lightning when it hits. He's the only exception to the "no humans" rule since he's Bruce's creator. Bruce doesn't spend much time up there. He doesn't like lightning or fire because of all the torches he was threatened by... but they're good people. Don't let Tony scare you. He thought I was a human, too, before he saw me shift to a wolf." 

Steve nodded. "It's terrible what they went through." 

Bucky nodded, "Yeah. But at least they're safe now. They don't leave the hotel hardly ever, but they're happy here." 

Steve hummed in response, not knowing how else to respond. Bucky gathered their plates and sat them with the other used dishes.

"Wanna go see how the decorating is going?" He asked, picking up that breakfast was pretty much over. 

Steve nodded and stood, following Bucky out to the elevator and leaning against the wall as Bucky pressed the down button. 

Steve took Bucky's hand as the elevator started moving and smiled as Bucky grinned at him. 

When the boys finally left the elevator, they walked into the room where Bucky's party was to be held and they looked up at the cobwebs spelling out "Happy 21st Birthday, Bucky!" 

Steve noticed Bucky blushing and started to stretch up to kiss his pink cheek, before they were interrupted and quickly jumping apart. 

"Bucky! Where have you been? What are you doing in here?" a woman asked as she walked over to them. She was of average height, with shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. Bucky's blue eyes. She was leaning back slightly as she walked, her hands against her lower back as she made her way further into the room. 

Bucky quickly dropped Steve's hand and took a step away. Steve watched as they hugged and Bucky greeted the woman, "Hey, Mama. Why aren't you sitting?" he asked as he lead the heavily pregnant woman to a chair. 

"Bucky, I've been through three litters already I can work through party planning with one more." she said. Bucky laughed, "That doesn't mean you need to strain yourself now. Sit for a second. Where's Dad and all the pups?" he asked. "Out hunting. When are you going to stop being rude and introduce me to your friend?" she asked. 

Bucky turned to Steve and motioned him over. "Steve, this is my mother, Winnie. Mama, this is my friend, Steve. He's a vampire and he's new to the hotel." he said. Steve smiled and shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you, ma'am." he said. 

Winnie laughed, "Please, ma'am makes me feel so old. Call me Winnie, Steve. It's nice to meet you." 

Steve nodded and smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you, too." he replied. 

"I hope my son has been a good host so far." she said, eyeing Bucky, who looked offended. "Of course I have!" he exclaimed.   
Steve laughed and he nodded, "He's been great. He's shown me around a lot and helped me get used to this. To being around other monsters." He said. 

"You've never been around other monsters before?" Winnie asked. Steve shook his head, "Just my own kind. They were pretty protective of me." He said. 

Winnie nodded, "I understand that. When Bucky was born he was the only pup I had. The only one I thought I'd ever have. I was fiercely protective of him until he was old enough to go out on his own. Even then I was worried. I still do worry! And now you're twenty one and you'll be finding your own mate soon and leaving us and making your own pups-" 

"Okay, mom! Let's not get too far into that. I'm nowhere near ready for pups yet." He said, chuckling awkwardly. Winnie sniffled and nodded, making Bucky look down at her in worry. 

"Mama, why are you crying? Don't be upset! I'll give you grandkids one day!" He laughed. Winnie shook her head, "It's not that! You're just growing up so fast! I just wanna grab your little baby blanket and wrap you up in it and go back to you being a pup again. You were the cutest little boy! So shy and chubby—" 

Steve was trying not to laugh as Bucky's face was turning redder and redder. 

"Mama, I'm only twenty one. I'm not that old yet! C'mon, don't cry!" He begged, hugging her. 

Winnie laughed, "I can't help it! I'm pregnant!" 

Bucky laughed and he helped her stand, "That's why you need to be resting! Go lay down or something. I'll help with the party and I'll help dad with the pups when he gets back, okay?" 

Winnie sighed, but she nodded, "Okay. I'll see you tonight for dinner, my sweet boy." She brought him down and kissed his cheek before letting go.   
"You want me to help you back to the room?" Bucky asked.   
Winnie shook her head, "No. I'll take the elevator back up. You stay with your friend." She said. Bucky nodded and watched her until she was gone back through the door. 

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's middle when she was gone. "You're an amazing man, Bucky Barnes. I'd be out of my mind by now if I did half of what you do for your family." 

Bucky's blush got darker as he shrugged, "It's not a big deal. It's just what you do, you know?" 

Steve nodded, then they started to finally help out a bit with the decorations. The spiders told Bucky a million times to stop and let them handle it, but it seemed like Bucky enjoyed staying busy. So they helped until the spiders took a lunch break, then walked out to find their own lunch instead. 

*** 

Fury walked into the human's room, immediately spotting the bag of items under the bed and going for it. 

He began digging through the bag, until he found a wallet and a cellphone.   
Fury knew technology didn’t work very well here, so the cellphone got tossed aside. He opened the wallet and found nothing besides an ID and a picture of a group of people.   
In this group, he spotted the human and knew these were the people he’d have to contact to get this human out of his hotel and save the monsters inside it. 

Fury flipped the paper over, seeing names written across the back and deciding what he must do to ensure the safety of his hotel.   
He quickly wrote out a note on a torn out piece of paper from a notebook the human had in his things, then conjured one of the hotel’s messenger crows and tied the note to its leg. 

“Go find this Sam Wilson. Quickly!” He said, and the bird flew off. 

Now all he had to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Bruce Frankenstein’s Monster and Tony a Mad Scientist because I felt that just fit and I wanted the Science Bros. To be something together in this universe. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!   
> Have a great spooky season!


	8. Saturday pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message is received

Sam was calling yet another airline just to be sure Steve hadn't gone to the wrong one. It'd been three days and none of them had heard a thing from or about their missing friend.

They'd looked everywhere they could think of, called different police stations and emergency services, they'd gone through the town they were in hanging pictures of Steve and what his car looked like.

That's what Sam feared the most, that something had happened to that crappy little car and taken Steve with it.

"Any luck?" Peter Quill asked Wanda as they watched Sam pace on the phone.

He was trying yet again to call Steve, leaving voicemail after voicemail and hoping just once that he'd hear the line connect.

"Listen here you little shit, when I find you alive and not answering your damn phone I am going to kill you! Where the _hell_ are you, Steve!?" He hung up the phone and tossed it angrily to the couch before sitting and frustratedly running his hands over his face.

Wanda went over and placed her hand on Sam's shoulder, squeezing soothingly and sitting next to him.

"We'll find him, Sam. Don't worry-"

"How can I not worry, Wanda? My best friend is missing and we have no way of finding him! What if something serious happened to him?" Sam started pacing again. "Dammit! I knew I should've never let him drive in that shitty little car! Now he's gone and-"

Sam was cut off by a tapping on the window. The three of them looked over to see a black bird sitting on the sill outside and looking as if it was waiting to be let in.

"Okay what's going on?" Peter asked, "Why is the bird after us?"

"It has a note on its leg." Wanda said, walking over to the window. She opened it slowly and the bird hopped closer to her, sticking its leg out for her to untie the note before flying off.

"What the hell did I just witness?" Clint asked, appearing from his bedroom and looking around at all of them.

Wanda walked over with the note and opened it, gasping as she read it.

"It's for Sam!" She said, holding the note out to him.

Sam took it quickly, and read over the note.

"Holy shit..." he gasped, reading the note over and over again and trying to process it.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Someone's found Steve. They say he's at some hotel? And that we need to come as fast as we can. They wrote out the directions for us. Guys! We have to go!"

"Sam, Sam, woah. What if this is some sort of set up? I mean, we've been leaving pictures and posters of Steve all over the place. And why didn't they leave any contact information? Just a note claiming they have him and some directions? That sounds like all of us are about to get kidnapped, too." Wanda said.

"And what if it _isn't_?" Sam asked. "What if Steve really is there and we're just standing here wasting time talking about it? You guys can stay behind if you want to, but I'm going to see if Steve is okay. This is the only information we've gotten on him in the last _three days_! I'm not ignoring it."

The other three looked at each other before looking back to Sam and nodding. "Okay," Peter said.

Clint and Wanda nodded along.

"Alright. Let's pack some stuff for the road, then we'll head out as soon as we can. By the looks of these directions, it's gonna be a bit of a long trip."

“We’re going on a trip?” Pietro, Wanda’s older brother, asked, coming out as the four of them split up and went to their bags, grabbing what they'd need for a short trip and loading it all into the trunk of Sam's car.

Wanda nodded, “Grab a bag. We’ve possibly just found Steve.” She said. Pietro nodded and followed her lead, grabbing just what he’d need to bring with him before helping them load the trunk.

***

“Alright, where am I going next?” Sam asked Wanda as he kept his eyes on the road. Wanda looked down at the directions, feeling a disturbing amount of familiarity as they took a left turn, as instructed, and began driving through thick woods. They’d been driving for nearly 3 hours, and Wanda felt incredibly excited for some reason to arrive at this mysterious place they were being lead to.

She looked back at Pietro, who was bouncing his leg and seeming just as excited to get to this place. She wondered why. What could be the reason for this sense of... longing...

Wanda didn’t have much time to think as the car came to a quick halt, causing everyone to yell but no time to ask Sam what the hell he was doing as he was shooting out of the car and around to the other side of the road.

That’s when they all saw Steve’s car sitting there. They all rushed out and over as Sam was looking into the car for any sign of Steve.

“His bag is gone. The one he packed for the drive! It’s not in there! _STEVE! STEVE, WHERE ARE YOU!?_ ” He yelled into the trees.

Clint stopped him, “Dude, we don’t know what’s out here or who sent us that note. Let’s not alert them to us being here. Not ‘til we know where Steve is.”

“Um, guys?” Peter called for them.

They turned to look at him and walk over to the edge of the woods where he was standing and pointing to something in the distance.

Sam focused and saw a tall building, hope building in his chest.

“You guys ready for a hike?” He asked.

The group looked at him.

“Alright,” Clint spoke up, “But if we get murdered I’m kicking your ass.”

Sam laughed, and with that, the group began their walk to find their friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short! I just really wanted to get Sam and the others introduced.   
> Hope you enjoy!   
> Part 2 hopefully will be up by Friday! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥️


	9. Saturday pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

Steve was smiling as he walked to Bucky's room and knocked on the door. He held a gift in his hands that he hoped Bucky would enjoy, wrapped in soft webs from the help of the spiders in Steve's room.

Bucky opened his door a moment later and smiled when he saw Steve standing there. 

"Hi." He said, smiling softly.

Steve grinned, "Happy birthday, Bucky." He held out the present and Bucky's eyes lit up.

"Aw, Steve! You- you didn't have to get me anything!" Bucky said bashfully, that pretty blush on his cheeks again. Steve shrugged his shoulders, "Well, technically, I didn't. I, uh, I made it." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come inside," Bucky invited, walking back into the room and going to the bed to sit. Steve followed him and they got comfortable as they sat on the mattress.

"Can I open it now?" Bucky asked, looking slightly more excited as he looked at the wrapping.

Steve laughed and nodded, "Of course! I hope you like it."

Bucky's hands shook as he started tearing away the cobwebs, careful of whatever was inside them, then he gasped as his present was finally revealed.

It was a framed drawing of him the night from the graveyard. He was tucking a piece of his long hair behind his ear and laughing at the zombies stumbling around. He looked so happy as he sat on top of that rock with Steve.

Bucky sniffed and quickly wiped a tear about to roll down his cheek.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Steve asked, scooting closer and taking Bucky's hand.

Bucky shook his head, "Nothing is wrong... This is just the best thing anyone has ever given me." He said. Steve smiled and kissed Bucky's cheek, "I'm glad you like it." He said.

Bucky nodded, "I love it. Thank you so much, Steve."

For a moment, the both of them sat there, smiling and enjoying the others company before Bucky spoke up again.

"Can I ask... for one more thing?" Bucky asked him, and Steve nodded.

"Of course," Steve replied, and he saw Bucky turn almost nervous as he began to lean closer.

Steve leaned in as well, and their lips touched hesitantly in their first real kiss.

Bucky let out the softest sigh as they stopped, then started again. This time with more enthusiasm. Steve kneeled in front of Bucky, tangling his fingers in Bucky's hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, and Bucky nearly melted. He let out a soft moan into Steve's mouth, and a louder one as Steve began placing kisses down his throat.

"Steve-" Bucky gasped, trying to get closer. Steve moved them so they were both laying on the bed, his smaller body nearly on top of Bucky's larger.

Bucky felt ready to vibrate right out of his skin as he pulled Steve in for another kiss, the zing between them making things feel ten times more than they were and sending Bucky all over the place.

Bucky whimpered as he felt Steve's hands under his shirt and on his skin, wanting to arch up into Steve's touch, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

They jumped into sitting positions and fixed their clothes and hair the best they could as the door opened and in walked a man that Steve hadn't met before.

"Oh. Sorry to interrupt. Bucky, who's your friend?" He asked.

"Dad, this is Steve. Steve, this is my dad." Bucky said.

The man stepped forward and held his hand out, which Steve shook.

"George Barnes. Nice to meet you."

"You, too, sir." Steve said as he stood from the bed, "I'll let you have some time with your family, Buck. Happy birthday again." Steve said, and so badly wanted to kiss away the disappointment in Bucky's eyes.

"Are you attending the party tonight, Steve?" George asked as he got to the door. Steve turned back and nodded, "Wouldn't miss it." He said, winking at Bucky when George nodded and turned away.

"See ya, Steve." Bucky said. Steve smiled at him before walking out of the room and running into one of the last people he wanted to right now.

Tony stomped over and got right up into his face, snarling about knowing his secret.

"I _know_ you're not a monster. I know it! You think you're going to ruin this place? Ruin the only home most of us have? No! I won't let you!" He snapped with a crazed look in his eyes. "I won't let humans chase me away from my home! Not again! **_I WONT BE LOCKED AWAY AGAIN! I WONT! YOU CANT TAKE ME AWAY AGAIN!"_**

"Tony! Tony! Calm down! I'm not locking you away or taking you anywhere!"

" ** _NO YOURE NOT! BECAUSE I WONT LET YOU!_** " He shouted.

"Tony," Steve tried reaching out to put a calm hand on Tony's shoulder, but was shoved away by a now nearly hysterical Tony, falling to his knees and screaming about being taken away from the hotel and humans ruining his home.

Bucky and George came out of the room to see what the commotion was and George immediately went to Tony, who seemed to recognize him.

"Humans, George! Humans are inside the hotel! More are coming! They're going to take me away! Take us all away!" He gasped.

George helped Tony stand, "Let's find Bruce, Tony. Do you know where he is? Can you help me find him?" He asked.

"Bruce? Bruce is- Bruce is in the dining room. We have to get to him! We have to warn him!" Tony exclaimed.

George nodded and started to lead Tony away to find his creation and get him calmed down.

Bucky went to Steve and sighed, "I don't understand why he insists there are humans here. Fury would never let that happen."

Steve looked up at Bucky, "Do you think there could ever be peace between monsters and humans?" He asked. Bucky looked down at him and sighed.

"I don't think so, Steve. But maybe it's better that way." He said.

"What if you'd zinged with a human instead of me?" Steve asked him.

Bucky looked to the floor, hesitating before he answered, "I think you need to let humans go, Steve. They're not welcome with monsters for good reason. I know your friends are humans but..." he sighed and shook his head.

"I'm gonna start getting ready for tonight. I'll still see you, right?" He asked.

Steve kissed him softly and nodded, "Of course you will. I wouldn't miss it."

Bucky smiled and kissed Steve again before going back inside his room.

Steve let his smile fall as he walked back to his own and laid on the bed.

How could a zing work if Bucky was as against humans as the rest of the monsters here? Maybe he should come clean after the party? Or before?

No. Not before. He didn't want to ruin Bucky's party. He'd have to keep up his act until it was over with, and then maybe he could get Bucky alone long enough to explain it to him.

He just hoped Bucky would understand. Just the thought of Bucky leaving made Steve's chest ache.

That was the one downside to this Zing that Steve had found so far. When he thought of losing Bucky, it hurt as if he actually had.

He sighed as he sat up and looked around the room. He knew he couldn't keep up this lie forever. He had to tell Bucky after the party.

He started pacing, going over different ways to break the news.

"Bucky, I really care about you, but- no. That sounds like I'm breaking up with him. Okay.Bucky, I lo- nope. Can't go there. We may be zinged but we've known each other for a week. Can't bring that word up yet."

Steve huffed and decided to get ready for tonight before going to take a walk around the cemetery.

He kept out of the way of the newly rising zombies as he walked to the rock where he and Bucky sat a few nights ago, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his arms on them.

He looked up at the castle, watching the different monsters around the grounds and the vampires flitting through the sky. Steve started wishing he really was one of them so he could stay here forever.

Then he started thinking about his friends. The things he'd lose out on if he were to become an actual vampire.

Then Steve laughed. He had to. Never in all his life would he ever even imagine that he'd be sitting here trying to make this decision.

He sighed and buried his face in his arms.

"What's the matter?" A voice startled him. He turned to see Natasha sitting next to him.

"Oh, um-" what was he supposed to tell her? He couldn't tell her he was thinking of how to break things to Bucky. She'd have to know he's a human for him to do that.

But then she started smiling at him and Steve had the feeling she already knew more than he thought she did.

"Bucky found out?" She asked.

"Found out what?" Steve tried to lie. Natasha snorted at him and rolled her eyes.

"Don't try to play stupid, human. I've known since you got here." She said.

"How?" Steve asked, deciding to be honest with at least one person here. Natasha looked at him like it should've been obvious.

"I have super hearing, Steve. I could hear your heart pounding while you lied to me. And you've got Fury and Tony quite worked up about you being here."

"Honestly, Tony sounds like he's always pretty worked up."

"He's not once he gets to know you. Once he knows he can trust you he's actually quite sweet. And once he knows you're not going to take Bruce from him." She said, "So, wanna tell me what's wrong?"

Steve looked at the hotel, feeling a pang in his heart as he thought about leaving it.

"You wouldn't be up for turning me into a vampire, would you?" He asked. That got a soft laugh from the vampire sitting next to him.

"No. I would be up for helping you with Bucky, though. He listens to me... sometimes." She said, rolling her golden eyes again. Steve looked at her, sensing there was a reason for the eye roll, but ignored it to keep the subject on Bucky and possibly being able to stay with him.

"Why do you wanna help me? I thought everyone here hated humans."

Natasha shook her head, "I don't hate humans. I hate anyone who hurts my friends. But you've made Bucky a lot happier than I've ever seen him with anyone. So I figure if you can keep doing that, then you should get a chance. And you were ballsy enough to lie to a vampire, so I kind of admire the courage." She said.

"I didn't want to lie to you, you know. I didn't want to lie to anyone. I was just lost and needing to rest and then I met Bucky. Everything after that seemed like it didn't even exist." Steve said. Natasha nodded, "That's the power of the zing. It's kind of disorienting. Or so I've heard." She said.

"You haven't zinged with anyone?" He asked. Natasha shook her head, "Not yet. But we're not focusing on my Zing, we're focusing on yours. Now, I know Bucky. He's my best friend. He's the sweetest, most adorable person you'll ever have the honor of meeting. And I can tell he really likes you. I think if you're honest with him, then there's a good chance he'll understand and still be with you."

"And if he doesn't understand?" Steve asked.

Natasha stayed silent.

Steve sighed and stood from the rock. "Guess I should start getting ready to find out, huh?"

Natasha nodded, "Probably. I have hope for this Zing, though. I do. I think you and Bucky are going to be fine." She said.

Steve smiled, "Thanks Natasha." He said. "You're welcome. But know this, Steve, if you hurt Bucky... I'll make sure you don't even come back as a zombie."

Steve shivered at her threat and nodded. "I won't hurt him. That's the last thing I want to do. But he deserves to know the truth."

Natasha hummed, "He does. You're telling him tonight?"

"No, tomorrow. I don't wanna ruin his big day." Steve said.

"That sounds like a good plan. I wish you luck, Steve. Now, I'm off to feed. I'll see you at the party!" She said, and turned into a small bat before flying off.

Steve sat for a moment longer, before sighing and getting up to make his way back inside to sit in his dread for a bit longer.

Steve couldn't keep himself busy enough as he waited for the hours to pass. He tried sketching, playing games on his phone, he took a second shower and changed his clothes again, and yet he still had two hours before the party started.

He wanted to go find Bucky, but he was nervous enough as it was and he knew Bucky would be able to tell something was wrong.

Steve groaned and decided to go through his suitcase, making sure he had everything with him that he'd shown up with.

He grabbed his sketchbook again and wrote out a note for Bucky to find if things didn't go as planned at the party, and he hoped he explained everything well enough. He hoped Bucky would see how much Steve cared about him.

Steve hopes he didn't ruin everything.

By the time Steve was done getting the letter written exactly how he wanted it, it was well passed the time for the party to start.

He made sure he looked presentable and then rushed down to the room where the party was being held. He immediately spotted Bucky and crushed down the worry he felt as he walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Bucky turned to him and smiled, "You made it!" He hugged Steve tightly and kissed him quickly.

Steve nodded and laughed, "Of course I made it! I told you I would! Sorry I'm a bit late, though. Are you having a good time?" Steve asked.

Bucky nodded, "Oh, yeah! I've just been dancing non stop so far," Bucky laughed, "Natasha and Mary have been keeping me busy."

Steve laughed, "Think I could steal one of those dances?" He asked, holding his hands out. Bucky blushed and nodded, taking Steve's hands and leading them to a spot that was deeper in the crowd and less chance of them being interrupted or spotted by his parents yet.

Bucky planned on telling them about his Zing tonight once the party was over and they could have a moment to talk about it, but he wanted his moments with Steve first.

He'd never had so much fun dancing with someone as he did with Steve. He never wanted the night to end!

It was all nearly perfect as they ate desserts and had drinks and danced most of the party away.

Right up until the end, when the hotel's mad scientist noticed Steve there and once again began shouting and screaming about humans.

Bucky got between him and Steve, which Steve tried to stop, but Bucky ignored him.

"Tony! Stop!" Bucky shouted, everyone's attention was on them now, and Steve had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he tried pulling Bucky away again. But the werewolf was unmovable.

"I am tired of this! Steve is the nicest person I've ever met and he doesn't deserve this constant hounding by you! He's caring, and he is smart and funny... and he's my Zing." He said. There were a few gasps throughout the room, and Steve got ready to tell off anyone who dared say anything to Bucky, but no one did.   
  


"Steve is my Zing, Tony. And for the last time, he is not a human! He's a vampire!" Bucky shouted.

"You're a _what_?"

Steve's heart dropped as he turned away from Bucky and faced the voice he knew so well.

" _Sam_!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! 
> 
> Super busy trying to get things ready before Halloween! 
> 
> The next chapter will definitely be coming after Halloween is done with😂 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a fun, spooky, & SAFE Halloween!!

**Author's Note:**

> The first 6 chapters are chapters that I’ve had done for a while now so those will be published and edited rather quickly. The rest of the chapters will be posted when I have them done and hopefully I’ll have a schedule for them worked out soon! 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed reading this chapter!


End file.
